Off the road
by Mellyrox000
Summary: After getting back from celebrating yet another mystery solved, the gang gets in a huge car accident involving a large semi and a steep ditch. Two of the gang members are injured and the rest need to find a way out... Before it's too late.
1. Down the road Into a ditch

"Another mystery successfully solved." Velma said.

" I say we go eat to celebrate." Shaggy said.

Fred laughed. "It's okay with me as long as you and Scooby pay for your own food this time. Your bill is always past $100."

Daphne laughed. Yea and then they're STILL hungry after wards. I don't know how you guys do it."

The gang went to a restaurant that was near the headquarters and ordered food.

"Like I'll get two of everything." Shaggy said, as Scooby nodded.

Fred and Daphne ordered a plate of fries to split and Velma just ordered a soda.

When the food arrived it covered the entire table and the waitress had to put some on the table next to them.

"I'm no longer hungry." Daphne said pushing the fries away, as Scooby and Shaggy dug into a large ice-cream.

Fred looked at the two in disgust. "Me neither. He said. Then put his arms around Daphne and the two started kissing.

Velma rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

Shaggy and Scooby finished eating in about 30 minutes and the gang left the restraunt.

"I have no idea how you two can eat that much." Daphne said as she climbed into the Mystery Van.

_**Line break… Not sure what to do here…**_

Fred pulled to a stop at the red light. He looked at Daphne and smiled. She was about to smile back but then her face went completely white.

"Daph wha-" A large semi truck bashed into the driver side of the Mystery Van at full speed. The impact caused the little van to roll off the road down a steep ditch. It eventually came to a stop by hitting a small tree branch.

Daphne crawled out of the van through a shattered window.

"FRED! FRED YOU THERE!" Daphne called him and started to panic when no one answered.

Then Velma crawled out. "DAPHNE!" Velma ran to Daphne and hungered her.

"You hurt?" Velma asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Velma nodded. Lets get the others."

They went to the other side of the van and saw Scooby wimpering

Velma was about to ask what's wrong when she saw Shaggy unconscious. And blood all over his arm.

Daphne gasped. "The semi truck hit right at the drivers side. If Shaggy looks like this, I don't want to see Fred."

Velma was crying. "I don't think he would be able to make it Daphne."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Daphne yelled and ran to the drivers side. But as soon as she did she regretted it.

_**My first chapter in my very first fan fic. Crossing my fingers in hope that it went well. Please review and feel free to be completely honest. **_


	2. What are we going to do?

Daphne's stomach tied in a knot when she saw Fred.

Fred's entire forehead was covered in blood. It was dripping down his face onto the ground. And there was a large piece of glass sticking out of his abdomen, which was also covered in blood. His bright blonde hair had a deep red in it.

Daphne started sobbing and Velma hugged her friend.

"It's getting dark Daphne if we don't get out of this ditch before its pitch black, they won't make it. And neither will we."

Daphne slowly nodded. "But how are we going to move him and Shaggy without hurting them even more.?"

"I don't know. But we need to stop them both from bleeding any more then they already have." Velma said as she took off her orange jacket and walked over to Shaggy.

"Relma." Scooby said when he saw her.

"Don't worry Scooby, if you think this is bad, go see Fred."

"Rhuts rong rith Fred?" Scooby asked as his ears slid down."

"Go see for yourself. I really don't want to have to describe it." Velma said. Then she saw him give her a reluctant look and looked at Shaggy. "He'll be fine Scooby. I'm going to try to stop the bleeding."

Scooby nodded and went over to Fred. He heard Daphne sobbing.

"Raphne?" Then he saw Fred and started wimpering again.

Daphne looked at Scooby. "Oh Scooby, what are we going to do?" She said and started crying again. They were interrupted by Velma yelling for them to come here.

"Guys get over here now!" Velma yelled.

"I'll be right back Fred. I promise you we'll get you through this."

Daphne and Scooby sprinted to where Velma was.

"Velma what's wrong?" Daphne asked, concern showing in her face.

"Guys Shaggy is waking up!"

Daphne rushed to Shaggy.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne screamed in joy and hugged him.

Scooby ran on top of him and licked his face.

"Raggy!"

"Scoob what are you doing?" Shaggy said as he pulled Scooby off him.

Daphne explained everything to him about the semi hitting the Mystery Van.

Shaggy looked at them in shock. "So like where is Fred?" He asked.

Daphne just shook her head tears falling down.

"Where is Fred, Daphne?" Shaggy asked. Now scared that his close friend did not make it.

"He. Daphne swallowed. He's hurt bad Shaggy.

"No! Where is he?"

"He's on the other side of the van." Daphne said. But you might not want to-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Shaggy was already sprinting to Fred.

When Shaggy saw him he felt like the world was crashing down on him. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

'I've been scared before but not like this.' Shaggy thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Daphne walking up to him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked Shaggy.

"Like I can't stop you from seeing your boy friend." Shaggy said as he scooted aside letting her sit next to Fred.

"I'm going to talk to Velma." Shaggy said as he stood up.

Daphne nodded.

Shaggy bent down to Fred. "We're going to get you through this." He whispered. And then ran off to join Velma.


	3. No hope left

"Hey Velma." Shaggy said as he walked up to her.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground.

"We're all worried about Fred." Shaggy said, as he put a hand on her back.

"That's not the only reason I'm upset." Velma said. "Sure it might be a big part of it but its not the _only_ reason."

"Well like what else is bugging ya?" Shaggy asked.

Velma sighed. "All of our phones were destroyed so we cant call for help, we can't get Fred and ourselves out of here, _and_ I'm totally useless right now!"

"But out of us you're the most useful right now." Shaggy said.

"BUT I'M NOT BEING VERY HELPFUL RIGHT NOW, AM I?" Velma yelled.

Shaggy didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out." Velma said.

"We all are." Shaggy replied smiling at her.

They spent the next half hour talking, laughing and even a little crying.

"Velma there is something I have to say, though I don't know how to put it." Shaggy said.

"Shaggy you can tell me anything." Velma said.

"Velma I…" Shaggy sighed. "I think you're an amazing person and I- I love you Velma"

Velma didn't believe what she just heard.

"Do- do you love me back?" He asked

_**Line break…. Ha I'm evil. We're going over to Fred, Daphne and Scooby so you wont hear her answer just yet…. Muhahahah! Oh and thanks to bfg101 for being my first reviewer and such positive feedback! Keep reading! **_

"I'm officially out of ideas because apparently to you they were all bad!" Daphne said.

"Rey rere rad Raphne." Scooby said.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Daphne said. "At least I'm TRYING!"

"Really radly." Scooby said.

Daphne continued to glare at him. Then sat down on the ground next to Fred. She put his head in her lap and brushed his hair back with her hands. Then she bent down and kissed him.

"Reew." Scooby said, Sticking his tongue.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and continued to kiss her dying boyfriend.

"Scoob, do you really think this is it?" She asked.

"Raybe." Scooby said putting his ears down.

"I'm starting to lose hope, even though there was none to begin with." She said.

"Raybe rere is rope" Scooby said.

"No, me and Velma cant find a way out of this ditch." She said looking at Fred.

Daphne has been hoping he would show some signs of life but so far there has been none.

She started to cry. "Its getting dark and he wont survive the night," She said through tears.

Scooby sat next to her rubbing his head on Fred and then licked his face.

"There is no hope." She said, and started sobbing.

_**Line break… POTATOS! Anyway… back to Velma and Shaggy… FINALLY!**_

"Oh my god!" Was all Velma could say.

"I know its crazy but I've always have."

"Oh Shaggy!" Velma felt like she was going to cry. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't like me back, do you?" He said sadly.

"I don't know to be honest." She said. "When you said it I felt really happy but I cant tell if that's the reason or its just the fact someone actually likes _me!_

"Think about Velma and I'll give you all the time you need."

"Thanks Shaggy."

Then there was a voice on a megaphone.

"This is the police, is anyone down here? We have an ambulance waiting up here for you!."

The whole gang stood up and started making noise so the police could here them

"OVER HERE!" Daphne yelled.

The bushes stirred and four cops came out along with four paramedics.

"Alright kids your getting saved. Now come with us."

Daphne nodded and Shaggy and Velma walked over to where Fred was laying.

"Your safe now." A cop said.

"What about Fred?" Velma asked.

"Rah." Scooby added.

"Our paramedics will take him to the hospital."

"Will he be ok?" Daphne asked a paramedic

"He's in a critical condition but we're going to do our best." One replied.

Daphne nodded and followed the police along with the rest of the gang. She looked back at Fred's body which was getting treated. She blew an air kiss and continued to follow everyone else.

_**Thanks for reading next chapter will come soon. **_


	4. Everyone Knew Already

"Daph." Velma shook her friends body. "Daphne wake up!"

Daphne jolted awake. "Is Fred ok?"__

"Their still doing tests." Velma said.

Daphne nodded and turned her head and saw Shaggy and Scooby in the waiting room chair fast asleep.

"What time is it?" Daphne asked.

"Not sure but its late. Probably about 1 in the morning." Velma said.

Daphne sighed. "I wish this whole thing was over."

Velma nodded. Then looked at the ground.

"You ok?"

Velma nodded. "I'm fine I'm just worried that's all."

"That's not it.." Daphne said as she looked at her friend. "I can tell something is bothering you… And its not just Fred."

Velma sighed. She knew she couldn't keep this from Daphne. "Shaggy confessed his love to me."

Daphne stared at her in complete shock.

"I know its shocking." Velma said reading Daphne's facial expressions.

"Ya shocking it took you so long to figure this out!"

Velma stared at Daphne. "You knew?"

"VELMA EVERYONE KNEW!" "Me, Fred, and even Scooby!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Velma asked. "Why did you guys not tell me."

"Velma he needed to tell you himself." Daphne said.

Velma nodded. "I guess your right."

"So… What was your response?"

"I told him I would think about it." Velma said. "BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HIM BACK!"

Daphne nodded. "I'll help you through this."

Velma looked at her confused. "You know what I'm going through?"

"Well… Ya. Fred made it totally obvious he liked me but I wasn't sure if I liked him back at first.

"Ya but now you guys are the perfect couple. I don't know if me and Shaggy will be like that. In fact I'm _sure_ we wont be like that. We're nothing alike."

"You'll never know until you try. Besides are me and Fred alike at all?"

Velma had to think about this. They are a perfect couple but they really didn't have that much in common. Except their passion for Mystery Inc, but even her and Shaggy had that in common.

"Maybe this can work out." Velma said smiling. "And I'm glad it works out." Then she left to go talk to Shaggy.

_**Line break…. Thanks again bfg101 YOUR AWESOME! Keep reading every body!**_

"Shaggy?" Velma was trying to wake him but he and Scooby are deep sleepers.

"SHAGGY! Wake up we NEED to talk!"

Shaggy opened his eyes. "Oh hey Velma what's up?"

"I made up my mind. I-"Then a doctor came in. "You're here with a Fred Jones right?"

Shaggy and Velma nodded.

"Ok the results of the tests are in. I can now tell you if we think he will be alright."

_**I think I'll stop there… Sorry getting late MUHAHA. Evil laugh! Anyway… How you liking it people? Well REVIEW! Please and thanks! Oh next chapter WILL be up soon… I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! Just saying good luck to those writing their own fan fics… I know how stressful it can get, and I keep forgetting to add this… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY YOU JUST READ! Or will soon read… depends if you are reading this before you read the story. I hope none of you did that because that would just be weird. SMILEY FACE!**_


	5. Quitting

Daphne ran over to the doctor. "Is he alright? Tell me he's alright. He better be alright!"

The doctor looked at her. "To my knowledge… Yes he'll be alright. We're going to take x-rays just to make sure." Then the doctor left the waiting room area leaving Shaggy, Velma, Scooby and Daphne thinking about what the doctor said.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to be okay!" Daphne yelled while jumping up and down.

Velma smiled. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Now that we know he'll be alright, lets head home. Its getting extremely late and we can come first thing in the morning."

"Velma its already morning." Daphne said showing her the time on her cell, which read 2:27am.

"Well lets just get home and get rest, I wasn't able to sleep at all." Velma said.

"But like one quick problem Velma. Like how we gonna get home?" Shaggy said.

"Rea." Scooby added.

"I totally forgot! The Mystery Machine is totaled!" Daphne said looking at Velma.

"Well our headquarters isn't far from here. We could walk, and the street lamps will light the way."

The other 3 nodded and left the hospital.

_**Line break… Thanks to all my fans out there! **_

Shaggy and Scooby were sitting alone upstairs.

"She doesn't like me Scoob. I just know it." Shaggy complained.

"Rea she roes." Scooby said.

"If she did why would she have such a hard time saying it. She has made up her mind and she hasn't told me what her decision is yet." Shaggy said looking to the ground.

"Raggy?"

"Why am I still with Mystery Inc.? I'm a total mess up, and the only reason I've stayed so long is because of Velma. But she doesn't love me."

Scooby looked at him, knowing exactly where Shaggy was going with this.

"Scoob, I'm quitting Mystery Inc."

_**Line break…. Sorry I felt like this was a good time to see how Fred is… MUHAHA!**_

Fred opened his eyes. He felt a pain stab through his head and side. He looked around the room, and saw a lady dressed in white approach him.

"Where am I?" He asked, still looking around the room.

The lady smiled at him. "Your in the hospital. You and your friends got into a big accident."

Fred jerked up, only to cause him more pain. "Are they ok?" He asked.

The lady laughed softly. "Their fine, and have been worried about you. You have been unresponsive for almost 3 days."

"What?" Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm Dr. Risen, your nurse." The lady said smiling.

"So when am I getting out of here?" Fred asked.

"Today if your up to it." The nurse said.

Fred nodded. "Yea I am."

"Your car was destroyed in the accident. I'll find someone to give you a ride."

_**Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up. I feel bad. Lol. But I'm going to try to upload at least one chapter a day. Lets see if this works out.**_


	6. Since when have you cared?

"Raggy?" Scooby looked at his friend in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Scooby. I really am. Its just that, I never fit in here with all the great detectives. I've been wanting to quit for 5 months."

Scooby looked at Shaggy puzzled.

"Scoob, the only thing keeping me here was Velma."

Scooby couldn't believe what he just heard. "Rust Relma?"

Shaggy got what his friend was saying. "Look Scoob. I'm not saying your not keeping me here either." Shaggy said.

Scooby sighed with relief.

"I fit in with you, but I'm way different from everyone else. I've made up my mind Scooby. I'm quitting." Shaggy said. Then he went downstairs to tell the others.

_**Line break…. I really need to learn what to say during these things. Haha.**_

Fred looked around his hospital room. He was surprised he actually got hurt bad enough to be here.

The nurse he talked to earlier ended her shift in 5 minutes, and she was his ride home.

5 minutes later she walked in. "Ok I'll take you home. "

"Thanks." Fred replied.

_**Line break…. Again…. **_

"YOUR WHAT?" Daphne yelled at Shaggy, who just explained his plans on quitting.

"You heard me. I'm like out of here." Shaggy said.

"You-you can't leave." Velma said. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"What do you care anyway Velma?" Shaggy asked.

Velma felt confused, until she figured out what was wrong with him.

"I forgot to tell him I liked him back." Velma said to herself, quietly enough so no one else would hear.

"Shaggy your not leaving!" Daphne said.

"Like since when do you control me?" Shaggy asked.

"Since you start making stupid decisions you'll just end up regretting." Daphne responded.

"I wont regret it. I've had 5 months to think about it." Shaggy said.

"You've wanted to quit that long?' Velma asked.

"Then what's kept you hear?" Daphne asked, anger leaving her voice.

It doesn't matter.

"It does too!" Daphne argued, anger returning.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU GUYS CARED?" Shaggy asked.

_**Line break….. Back to Fred. **_

"Thanks for the ride." Fred said to the nurse who pulled up to the headquarters.

"Anytime." She replied.

Fred got out of the car and waved.

He walked up to the door, limping slightly from the pain. He was about to open the door but heard yelling coming from inside.

"I've made my final decision. I'm quitting Mystery Inc.

Fred didn't believe what he heard. He put his hand on the door and opened it slowly.

_**End of chapter. Sorry this took a little longer than the rest. I have a life so I'm not on the computer all day… OK I ADMIT IT! I AM ON THE COMPUTER ALL DAY! I just do other stuff. Next chapter will come on soon. Please review and thanks to the people who already have. YOU GUYS ROCK! 3**_


	7. Never Gave you an answer

"Shaggy we have always cared!" Daphne yelled.

"That's not true and you know it." Shaggy argued.

Fred stepped inside, watching everyone fight.

"Maybe one of your problems, is that your not mature!" Daphne yelled.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Uh guys-"

The arguing continued. "GUYS!" Fred yelled once again.

This time, it got quieter. Everyone was staring at him.

"FRED!" Daphne yelled jumping in his arms.

Velma smiled tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were a goner." Daphne said, still in Fred's arms.

"I couldn't leave you behind." Fred said looking at Daphne.

Daphne smiled.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Shaggy thinks he wants to quit Mystery Inc." Daphne said.

"I don't think, I know." Shaggy said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because there is nothing here for me." Shaggy said looking down.

"What are you talking about Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"I'm not a good detective." Shaggy said.

"That's never stopped you before." Fred pointed out.

"Its not just that." Shaggy said, still looking at the ground.

"Then tell us!" Velma said.

Shaggy looked at her. "You don't love me, do you?" He asked.

Velma looked at him. "What makes you think that? I haven't given you my answer yet.

"Exactly. Your too nice to say no." Shaggy said.

"No! Every time I was about to tell you my answer, I would get interrupted by something." Velma said.

"Really?"

"YES!"

Shaggy paused. "So what's your answer?"

Velma laughed. "Shaggy, I would love to go out with you."

Shaggy smiled.

"Aww you guys are so cute together." Daphne said.

" Rah." Scooby said.

Fred laughed. "They do."

Velma laughed, and kissed Shaggy.

Shaggy blushed. "You move fast don't you?" He asked laughing.

Velma laughed too. "You have no idea how long I have waited to kiss you."

Daphne kissed Fred, and Velma and Shaggy continued to kiss.

"I feel Mystery Inc, is stronger then ever." Velma said

"Me too." Shaggy said.

_**There I finished it. I know it took awhile, but I do have a life… Sort of… Ok fine, I was just busy playing online games and watching t.v. I also am reading a good book so ya. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK!**_


End file.
